


Never Enough Pillows

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, bffcomic, tencent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ski-trip lasts seven nights. For Teddy, each holds a new surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mickey of http://goknights.tumblr.com/  
> No profit is made.

Never Enough Pillows.

By Kiarawolf

13.03.2015

 

  The first night of the ski trip, Vincent apologises. ‘Sorry for not bringing a blow-up mattress or anything dude, I should’ve known they’d… uh…’

‘Vincent, don’t be ridiculous. I’m the one who volunteered us for this room. I… I wouldn’t feel safe if we bunked in with all the other guys…’

‘John,’ Vincent agrees.

‘Not just that, I… I don’t want them to see me sleeping.’

‘Uh, okay dude… Well, um, do you want left or right side?’

‘Right, of course.’

  The second night of the ski trip, Teddy needs help getting into bed. ‘Viiiincent,’ he sings with a giggle, ‘Viiiincent, why don’t we cuddle?’ And he grabs the other boy’s arm, trying to pull him down onto the bed.

  Vincent pulls away rather easily. ‘Uh, well, you’re a bit… Teddy you’re not exactly…’

‘I’m d-r-uuun-k, Vincent. You can say it, you know. You could say a lot of things, you know? I wouldn’t mind. I might even… I might like ’em.’

‘Okay Teddy, come on, time to tuck in. Pass me your feet, I’ll pull your shoes off.’

  Sullenly, Teddy points his legs in Vincent’s direction. The shoes come off without much fuss, and shortly after Teddy’s breathing has reached a shallow rhythm and his arms are cuddling a pillow.

‘Night dude,’ Vincent smiles as he musses the sleeping boy’s hair.

  The third night of the ski trip, Teddy opens the door to find Vincent naked and sweaty, legs wrapped around the waist of a grinning Louis.

‘Wanna join?’ Louis asks, rocking his hips so that Teddy can see clearly the way the blond boy is sliding into Vincent’s body, slick and smooth and sensual. For a long moment, Teddy stands paralysed, and it is as though he is watching the walls of his world giving way, watching the ceiling caving in and crumbling, watching the entire structure breaking into fractured pieces of reflective glass, each piece showing him a different moment of the past year – Vincent signing to him under the stars, Vincent getting flustered when asked for sex advice, Vincent refusing to go alone with him to the dance, Vincent smiling like he’d seen all the wonders of the world when he mentioned college together… Vincent climbing over the balcony with Louis throwing clothes at his back, Vincent asking to be dropped at Kamri’s, Vincent lying to Teddy about when he was working – and then the glass shards come crashing down and explode when Vincent says ‘Teddy…’ in a voice so pleading, so apologetic, so panicked…

  And Teddy turns and runs.

  The fourth night of the ski trip, Vincent sleeps alone.

  The fifth night of the ski trip, Vincent cries alone.

  The sixth night of the ski trip, Teddy walks through the door of their bedroom. Vincent runs straight to him and picks him up, holding him tight as he swings him around. ‘Teddy, Teddy, thank god,’ he murmurs.

  Teddy laughs. ‘Put me down, silly.’

  Vincent does, but his hungry eyes follow Teddy as he places his suitcase back on the right-hand side of the bed. ‘Where were you?’ Vincent asks. ‘I called your cell, I even messaged Kennedy…’

‘It doesn’t matter. I don’t really want to talk about it.’

‘Teddy… we really should… I mean, you ran away, dude, like obviously – something’s up.’

  But Teddy just smiles. ‘I was just upset that my best friend had been lying to me – ’

‘I’m so sorry,’ Vincent interrupts, ‘really I…’

‘It’s okay, I realised that I… that I hadn’t exactly been open to you telling me. I promise I’ll be a better friend in the future.’

‘In the… you still want to be friends with me?’

‘Of course.’

‘So… you don’t have a problem with anything… else?’

‘Don’t be silly, Vincent.’

  The last night of the ski trip, Louis knocks on their door. ‘Hey quarterback, the other guys have gone out for a beer. Wanna use their shower?’

  Vincent’s face goes ten different shades of red, but he manages to mumble something to the effect of: ‘not now, Louis.’

  Louis rolls his eyes, jutting his hips to one side as he says: ‘p- _lease_ , I’m sure Teddy doesn’t mind… do you Teddy?’

  Teddy smiles his best presidential smile. ‘Of course not.’

  As he ushers Vincent out of the room, Louis turns back to Teddy for one last smirk. ‘You know, I actually don’t mind sharing. The shower’s pretty big.’

  Teddy smiles politely. ‘You’ve made your point, Louis.’

  As the door shuts, Teddy closes his eyes. He moves himself over to the left side of the bed and draws a pillow into his arms. It still smells like Vincent. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :) I'm also open to prompts!


End file.
